Age of Dragon: A New Assignment
by Ryker Davis
Summary: Part of the Age of Dragon one shots 9.28 Dragon. First impressions are always the most important ones. Especially when you are beginning your first assignment after taking your vows as a Templar. But sometimes it not how we make them but who we make them too. Set two years before the beginning of the Blight.


9:28 Dragon 26 Drakonis - Cullen

"Knight Commander, I am Cullen Rutherford. Knight Captain Hadley told me to report to you Ser before I begin my service."

Greagoir examined the man before him. Youth and promise, from the report he received from the Revered Mother Cullen Rutherford was the perfect solider. He had a singular desire to serve the Maker and be a Templar. Rumor had it he had begged Templars to teach him. "Tell me young Cullen, what do you know about the life here at the circle?"

Cullen puffed out his chest eager to please his new commanding officer. "We are to watch over the Mages that are quartered here. Standing between them and the rest of the world, as we are here to protect the Mages from themselves."

"Tell me, what do you think that entails?" Greagoir asked waving his hand back and forth. "No, don't answer that. Your answer will be very different in a couple of years. One piece of advice I give all my recruits. Remember what they taught you, at the Monastery is, only the beginning. Your education and training will continue here, for the rest of the time you serve."

A tap on the door interrupts the meeting and Greagoir summarily grants entrance. Cullen cannot believe his eyes as one of the most beautiful women in Thedas, enters the Knight Commanders office.

"Good afternoon Greagoir. Irving requested me to bring this to you now. I wanted to wait until this evening after dinner. But he suggested you'd appreciate having it before the outing," handing the older man a large bottle full of amber liquid.

"Thank you, Ciara. What is it?"

"Western Hills brandy. We didn't use Circle coin to buy it. The healing herbs and potions you allowed us to make and sell at the market in the towns allowed us to get stock room items in Denerim and this. We agreed with the extra monies we wished to get you something."

"That is very kind Ciara but not necessary. I made a contract with you and the other students. You kept your end of the agreement and I kept mine."

Cullen watched the byplay between the young mage and his new commander. The Reverend Mother would forbid the familiarity here. The punishment would be swift and harsh.

"No Ser, the brandy is just from us students, not the senior enchanters or the priest. We wanted to say thank you for the ice. Irving gave only us, permission to buy it and then signed the requisition. You will come join us again won't you?"

"Not this time Ciara. Irving and I are getting a little too old to be bumbling around like a couple of old fools. We will sit back and allow you younger ones your fun. Speaking of younger ones, Ciara this Templar Rutherford. Rutherford this is one of Irving's the First Enchanters students."

Not remembering a time there wasn't a Knight in the Commanders office I often didn't pay attention to them. After a quick inspection of the man the Knight Commander just introduced I nodded. As Irving student, I was required to be respectful and polite as I spent more time with the Templar than others in the Circle did. Therefore, my reputation was more important. He had to be close to my age but other than that, nothing interesting stood out. "Hello. Welcome to the Circle of Ferelden."

Cullen suddenly found his tongue glued to the top of his mouth and could not return the greeting. Her gray eyes watch him, in what he assumed, was her looking for his weakness. She could look all she wanted but she would not find even one crack. Even if her eyes peered all the way to his soul.

Greagoir cleared his throat pointedly. He worked hard with Mages to create a livable environment. One without the constant clashes between his men and the Mages found at other Circles. He didn't need a new recruit burning with righteous ideals stirring up feelings of mistrust and frustration. "Please excuse him, Ciara. He just arrived from Honnleath and he is too tired to remember common courtesy."

"Oh is that a great distance then? You must be tired. I shall leave you two to your conversation, so you can retire. I just wanted to give the Commander the gift and let him know Irving said that we are ready when you are."

"Hel..hello," Cullen said to the disappearing mage's back.

"What in the Makers Name was that about, Rutherford? Here we try to treat Mages with respect unless they prove unworthy of it. I know what they teach at the monastery but here in the real-world things work a little bit different." Greagoir opened the bottom drawer in his desk and put the bottle of alcohol in the back. He slammed the drawer in annoyance.

"I am sorry Ser, I have just never seen a Templar be that familiar with a mage before. You could have been mistaken as friends. She even called you by your given name."

"Apology accepted. As for familiarity, maybe a little more than I should. Ciara has been Irving's apprentice for the last seven years. She has practically grown up under my watch. He tends to use her as a messenger for whatever his reason. Ciara is also the representative the apprentices send when they would like permission for privileges."

'And the gift, Ser? Western Hills brandy is expensive are they trying to buy you?" Cullen asked wishing it didn't sound too much like an accusation.

Greagoir chortled, "Buy me? No that is not the Mages' intention at all. It is not as insidious as, all that. They're not planning a revolt, like the Priest think. Truly, it is nothing more than a gift of thanks. One of the things, Irving is teaching in his politics, is tolerance. Come with me, young Cullen. We will make this your first duty carried out in Kinloch Hold. Today your participation is mandatory, next time you may choose to decline or accept as you wish. Leave your helmet and traveling things. You may retrieve them later."

Cullen didn't question his commanding officer choosing to follow the older Templar in silence. Today had been too confusing already. From the Mage whose eyes still burned through him to the way the Mages were treated. At the monastery, they were taught a strict hand and generous discipline kept magic users in line. Maybe they taught differently when Greagoir took his vows.

The two Templars came to the great room several minutes later. Entering the large open room Cullen grew nervous. He estimated fifty to sixty mages milling around. Even in this many Mages he found her again, she was with a group of children who couldn't be more than seven or eight. He took a moment to study the girl. Her dark hair piled up on the back of her head in a bun, much like the style his mother and sister wore when he left home. Two small pieces fell on her forehead, making her constantly swipe at them.

"Greagoir? Ciara said you wouldn't be joining us this time."

"Actually, young Rutherford is taking my place today, Irving. I thought it would be the perfect exercise for his first day at the Tower. Knight Rutherford, go inform Hadley that you will be joining them on this exercise and he is to use you where he feels appropriate."

In confusion, Cullen left the two older men to search for the man he first reported to upon entrance into Kinloch Hold. The Knight Captain was ushering a group of teenage apprentices to stand at the door.

"Cullen my friend. You picked a very good day to join us. Are you done reporting to the commander?"

"For the moment. Knight Captain, please don't think I am being to forward. But is it truly wise to for this many Mages to gather together this close to the door?"

Hadley studied the new comer. The boy was barely a man with a nativity of one having just taken their final vows. From the clean-shaven face to the eager to please temperament he assumed Cullen to be at least ten years his junior. He had forgotten a time when he had this much zeal and it was refreshing. "Your concern is noted and well placed in normal circumstances. But to be sure, none of the troublemakers are joining us today. Both Mages and Templars have a vested interest to make this exercise work."

"Is there a blight I don't know about? The idea of Templars and Mages working together…" Cullen shook his head in a mixture of confusion and fascination and allowed the sentence to drift off.

"Sweet Andraste's Mercy, you really have no idea of what happens between the Mages and Templars in the Circle. You'll learn. But for today, that will not be necessary. You will stand with the rest of contingent as we allow the Mages some … outside time. As you noticed coming into Kinloch Hold there is only one way off the island. The lake. There is a shoal complex that creates a three-mile cove from the base of Kinloch keep to the shore where the dock is."

As he listened to Hadley describe the surrounding area, he found her again. This time she was standing closer to the entrance of the hold listening to several older mages and the man the Commander called Irving.

"Almost 9 years ago one of the apprentices accidently froze the entire cove over. For the last the last seven years, we have allowed them to do this intentionally three times a year. It allows the mages a chance to get out. We Templars enjoy it also. Several of the priest as well, not that they would admit it. Of course, there are stipulations that the Mages agree to. And it is something done more for the children and young ones, as a privilege."

Cullen tore his eyes away from her, amazed and remarked, "I would imagine it would take a lot of power to do something of that size."

Hadley motioned for the next group of four Templars to take a group of six children and two priest out the door. They would be escorted to the shore and the waiting squad of additional soldiers. Hadley shrugged "It was large amount of ice but nothing more than a thin sheet, really. It didn't even last an hour. More of a firmer frost than a freeze."

Maybe the Captain had seen more magic than he did but that was quite powerful to him. He wondered if the Mage was still here. Maybe he was one of the older Mages she was talking to. He asked, "Did the apprentice pass their harrowing? With that much power I would assume they were rather haughty."

"Andraste's flaming sword no. We are not the monsters the Mages think we are. There is no way we can Harrow an eleven-year-old child."

Wide eyed and a little worried at the idea of child having that much power asked. "Was the child made tranquil then?"

"What are they teaching in the Monastery these days? There is no annulment or forced tranquility for accidents. She was trying to do an exercise taught to another older apprentice. The first enchanter took her under his wing within the week and as full student within a year." Hadley rubbed his forehead wondering if he was going to have a zealot under his command.

"Ciara is that powerful?" He asked watching the dark-haired beauty with a mixture of appreciation and trepidation.

"Ciara huh. I take it you've met her."

"Intro… duce..ced. With the Knight Command…er. Don't know her…la..last name." Cullen said shrugging.

Hadley noticed the color in the young man's face and the sudden stutter. He chalked it up to being called on the carpet about his familiarity with the apprentice. "Oh I see. Amell is her surname. Her family is strong with magic. Her siblings are in different towers in Thedas. She is good girl. Never tries to cause trouble. Always goes out of her way to be polite. Even attempts to soothe tensions between the Templars and the mages. The Knight Commander says the First Enchanter has plans for her."

He held his breath when she glanced his way. He wondered if she knew that they were talking about her. "What kind of plans?"

Hadley shrugged. In the time, they'd been conversing all the mages but the small group that would stay on the dock to create the enchantment had left. "Follow me Rutherford. It is time to do our duty. If you need more information, I will be available after the exercise."

Cullen fell in step with Hadley, as they were the last two Templars joining the party. Hadley inclined his head as they passed the two door sentinels. Once out of the keep Cullen took a moment to look around. He told himself he was analyzing the terrain for the possibilities. But he was looking for her. From the Knight Captain's words, he could tell she was different from any Mage the Revered Mother knew.

There she was at the end of the dock. One of his brothers was helping her into the small boat. His stomach twisted in a way he didn't understand as the other Templar held her waist steading her in the rocking boat. Once she was sitting in the back of the boat, the same Templar offered the first Enchanter his assistance also.

He looked off toward the shore he assumed the small boats destination. What he saw appeared to be eighty or ninety Templars in various degrees of wearing armor and all the mages from the Great Hall. Only two Mages and a Templar stood on the cove dock.

The hold's dock mirrored the dock on land with Templars and Mages. He could see them preparing. In the middle of the cove, the boat had stopped with the Templar at the helm. He watched as she stood and raised her hands above her head. The air temperature dropped suddenly as the balls of energy created in tandem by the three teams of Mages. The power grew. The wind whipped and the ice ball over the dingy grew larger. The Mages from the land dock propelled their glowing ball of ice toward Ciara. The boat in the middle of the lake rocks wildly. He can see the strain on the other Templar's face as his brother tried to keep the boat from capsizing.

The temperature surrounding them drops even lower. Low enough Cullen saw his breath on the air. When the Mages on the hold dock propel their ball of swirling winds and ice toward the large ball Ciara has combined and is maintaining. Soon the three large balls of ice, wind and power are completely combined into a super ball the wind over the center of the lake whips harder than any snowstorm Cullen has ever seen. He is amazed the boat is steady and looks to Hadley for conformation.

"Yes, the First Enchanter is calming the air and water around the boat. With the power, she is holding right now that dingy would be under water and they would be taking a very cold bath. We figured it out the fifth time we tried this." Hadley said chuckling, the first time he saw this work perfectly he was amazed also.

He watched her lips move, her body sway and then suddenly she swung her arms down in a perfect arch calling the ball of ice, wind, and power down into the lake. The explosion where the ball entered the lake cause the water to splash five feet up in a perfect circle.

He heard it before he saw it. The water freezing. He watched as the ice started and then grew as it traveled within the confines of the two shoals, tower and keep. Within minutes, the makeshift cove was rock hard covered in ice. The cheers and whooping by the inhabitants of the Tower told him that the spell was successful.

He followed his Knight Captain and nine other Templars down the dock and apprehensively stepped on the ice. He was surprised it held his weight. He watched as several of his bothers started sliding and fumbling around on the slick surface. He looked to Hadley to see if the other Templar had instructions. But the Knight Captain was oblivious to Cullen's discomfort. He was busy watching a couple of the female Mages twirling circles in the middle of the rink.

As he watched everyone enjoying themselves, he realized that if he took away the armor and the robes, he couldn't tell the difference in anyone on the ice. He could almost feel the tension melt between the three factions and instantly understood why the Knight Commander allowed this exercise. Despite the potential dangers.

Unsure of his balance on the ice he found himself holding on to the wooden pier. He decided it wouldn't do for his first impression in his assignment was on his arse in the middle of a frozen lake. He watched the enjoyment of the others for a while shifting back and forth on the ice. Grabbing on to his lifeline the pier as felt himself starting to fall. Unintentionally he found her once again. This time her long dark hair had, come down from her high bun and was flying around her face. Her face was bright, and he was mesmerized by the laughter that tumbled from her lips as she pulled the one of his brothers along the ice. Soon there were three others holding the waist of the first of his brothers forming a chain she would pull and send flying as she let go.

She left the Templars when three little ones skated up to her asking for what he assumed a turn also. As she pulled the little ones in circles weaving in and out of the other groups on the frozen ground. Another mage probably one her age pulled her away from the young ones and into a group of four older apprentices. They were doing tricks and spinning in circles. The air was thick with sounds of laughter and startled 'uhmps' as people lose their balance and tumble to the ice.

For just a moment I watch everyone enjoy themselves. I am pleased with my work and allow myself the satisfaction of a job well done. I make my way over to skate with Hadley. He had promised to teach me how to jump off the ice, twirl and still land on my feet when I notice the new Templar standing there at the end of the dock uninterested in joining in the fun. I thought I had felt him looking at me several times. But each time I looked up, he was talking to Hadley. I skate over to him and four of the less interested Templars.

"Knight Rutherford, have you ever had a chance to skate on ice before?"

"No..noo, no never. I grew up in the south it's too…. Warm for….ice." Cullen stutters.

"Oh, what a pity. Well come try it. I'll help you. We'll have you enjoying it in no time."

"No…not this … time. I think… it's better for me to …stand here."

"Fade take it, don't be such a stick in the mud. You'll have fun. I'll help you. I used to do this with my family before joining the Circle."

I listened as the other Templars jabbed him with taunts of fear even as they took no chance to lose their footing. I reached out, grabbed his hand, and said, "Come. You'll have fun. I promise."

There was a slight resistance and then he was allowing me to pull him along the ice. For just a second, I thought I saw a smile and rewarded him with one of my own. "Just remember keep the tips of the boots away from the ice. It will stop you and you will fall on your face."

I let go of his hand and he scrambles. I grab him again. And he holds my forearms like vices. He steadies himself again and his grip loosens until he feels he can let go. I pull away just a little and motion for him to come to me.

He shakes his head in terror. And I can't help but throwback my head and laugh. I motion for him to join me again. It is then Hadley comes skating up to us to check on the progress of the new recruit.

Cullen gets this determined look on his face and starts to inch forward on the ice. He tries to reach for me, but he is still too far away. I slide forward to lessen the distance and he puts extra force to propel him forward. We collide falling to the ice in a tangle of arms and legs. He lands on top of me his armored body knocking the breath out of me. For a moment, I lay there trying to catch my breath.

Cullen is desperately trying to get off me but the ice and the metal of his boots do not allow him the traction he needs. He tries two more times before Hadley takes pity on us. Just as the Knight Captain grabs the armor of his fellow Templar, the ice cracks around us plunging both Cullen and myself into the water.

We don't have to worry about any of the creatures in the lake. The freezing of the water has put them in a trance like sleep, But Cullen and I were still tangled up and the weight of his armor was pulling us to the bottom fast.

Suddenly an armor-less Hadley was in the lake with us. There was a quick yank on the back of my robes, as I found myself propelled to the surface. From there braced arms pull me out of the water while Hadley dives again to retrieve Cullen. I sit there trying to catch my breath while they fished my companion out of the water. He lay there spread out arms and legs akimbo. As the other Templars helped Hadley out of the water.

The commotion has brought others to investigate the problem and try to help. Among them is Irving. He and another senior mage go about fixing the hole and strengthening the ice.

"I will assign several of the mages who specialize in elemental magic to go and reinforce the ice. We may want to add that to the ritual next time, just as precaution. Ciara go with the Templars child, back to the Tower and get dried off. Have the tranquil bring towels and ice slave. Then find something warm to eat, we do not need you sick."

"Redfin, Jons, grab my armor and carry it to the hold. Micheals you're in charge until the Knight Commander relieves you. Don't let anything else happen. Wiseman, help Rutherford," Hadley barked.

One minute I was attempting to walk if that is what you could call the half hobble my wet robes allowed me and the next moment I was scooped up in Hadley's arms. Even soaked as we were, I could feel the heat radiating from his broad chest. I sigh, relax and wish I didn't look so much like a drowned cat. His words were barely loud enough for me to hear. "Do not get comfortable, Amell. Nothing has changed. I am still a Templar and you are still a mage."

"I know that. You're just warm," I said trying to hide my humiliation.

"Ciara," he groaned, He hadn't wanted to hurt her. She was too young for him even if she wasn't a mage. She had mistook his affection for something more. Fortunately, he was able to stop himself before he actually took her virginity, just barely. "We will talk about this later."

Entering the Hold's doors, I could feel the stares of several eyes watching us from behind the helmets. They continued to watch closely as their Knight Captain allowed my feet to touch the floor. I unlaced my arms from around his neck and stepped away. Only to fall forward as my robes still hampered my movement.

Hadley frowned and offered a hand up. "And that Amell is why I carried you. If not, we would not have made it back to the tower before either of us had pneumonia." To the Templar sentinels he said, "There was an accident. Inform the Knight Commander that I left Michaels in charge. I have several men coming behind me. When they have completed their tasks, they can rejoin the group on the lake. Have a Tranquil report to Amell with dry towels, blankets and Ice Slave."

I watched as the two sentinels turn away and shrug before following orders. I knew that appearance must be kept, but his words still stung. Trying to peel the wet fabric away so I could walk but the heavy wool loosened one place it plastered in another. I started trying to walk toward the assigned alcove.

"Here, let me help."

"And what are you going to tell them when they see you carrying me again. I jumped into your arms?"

"Don't be angry. It is beneath you. We had three months and continuing this will only bring heartache and frustration for both of us. How do you think I would feel if I had to strike you down? Or watch you be made tranquil because they found out about us. Do you think Greagoir or Irving would look the other way? It is for that reason it is forbidden between Templars and Mages."

I didn't get a chance to tell him what I thought or that he would never have to strike me down. Because it was at that moment, Wiseman entered the grand hall with Cullen.

"Rutherford, Amell, here is the tranquil with the dry garments and towels. I will give my report to the Knight Commander after I have cleaned up and dried off. Rutherford you can care for my armor as well as yours before meal tonight with the other soldiers. "

"Yes Ser." The young knight said coming to attention.

"Dismissed."

Neither Mage nor Templar says a word as the watched the Knight Captain stride away.

"We better get dried off. We are dripping water all over the Great Hall." I begin.

A disapproving grunt is the only answer I receive. Again, I try and he still says nothing.

"Enough, I know you're wet and cold, but you're are sulking more than a Mabari with a thorn in its paw."

"A mabari, you're comparing me to a dog?"

"Yes. Mabari are beautiful, smart and loyal. They don't care if you are a Mage or a Templar. You couldn't ask for a better friend. Comparisons to them are not insults."

"Mabaris don't try to kill you either; I told you that I didn't want to go on the ice. But you insisted, you taunted me in front of my brothers. Do you know what kind of first impression I have made because of you,' Cullen said trying to lean against the wall for leverage to take off his boot.

I snap. "I wasn't trying to kill you. It might be easier if you undid the buckles first. If you want, I will help you."

Cullen snarled. "I don't need any more of your help. I've had enough for the day. Besides how would you know how to get a man out of armor?"

"I am almost twenty. How do you think I know?" My defiant tone was odd but I don't care. Between my own humiliation and soaked clothing I am more than a little frustrated. I look up the notice Meri the Tranquil mage watching us argue. I motion her forward taking the supplies. "Please stay so Knight Rutherford reputation isn't tarnished by being alone with a Mage."

The water soaked straps loosened on his boots; Cullen pulled them off and tossed them to the floor with a wet clank. He looks over at Ciara and she is stepping out of the kirtle portion of her robes. The wet shift sticks to her body in places. He sucks in a deep breath as he can make out all the feminine attributes normally hidden thick woolen garments. He is grateful when she is done wrapping a blanket over the wet shift.

"I am sorry Knight Rutherford. I get so excited when we get to go out and have an ice day. Everyone is happy. And for those few hours that we all play on the ice, there is no division among us. We are just a large family. You were new and I wanted to include you in that. I am sorry I made you do something you didn't want to do. Please let me help you get out of your armor, with all of those tiny straps and buckles you will be trying long after it is rusted shut."

Cullen simply nods.

Standing next to him and hold my hand out for his arm. I pull apart his bracers and pull the glove metal and leather off all at once. I repeat the action on the other arm. Next the arm harnesses and the spaulders. Soon I am in position to help him remove the breastplate. We have almost removed all of the confining metal. When I move to help him with his greaves, he pushes me away.

I turn to Meri, pull one of the towels off the pile, and start to squeeze my wet hair into the cloth. I notice he has removed all of the armor and is now down to the tunic. "Are you going to stay angry at me for you falling in the lake?'

"No…no not … the … lake. It made me look … look like a fool. And then you and the other Templars laughed at me," Cullen says between chattering teeth. He pulled the wet linen shirt over his head and threw it on the wet pile. His hands hover over the laces on his breaches as he noticed her attention.

Grinning I turn my back on his modesty and say, "Well go on. I won't look. You have my promise no one was laughing at you. The amusement was joy and nothing else."

Cullen blushed and turned away as well out of caution. Briskly he rubbed the towel across his body, missing more than he wiped. He wanted to get his breaches on as quickly as possible.

"Don't put that on yet" I say before he can pull the shirt over his head. "I need to put this on bare skin."

"No..no..you don't… have ..have to. I c..can do it."

"I am sure you can, I must suffer for my faith, Templar. But it is just lesser Ice Slave. It offers cold resistance. And your Knight Captain orders you to be treated. It must have mana from a mage to be more than a nice smelling balm. Don't worry my chaste Templar your honor is safe with me. I have treated many of your brothers and your Commander."

"If you must, Cullen said bracing himself for what he did not know. But the moment her hands touched him, he felt a heat that had nothing to do with the potion she had on her hands.

I made quick work of Cullen's feet using very little of the purple liquid in the vial. I can hear the relief in his sighs as I take his hand in mine rubbing the oil into his skin. "Here hold out your hand. I am going to add a little to your palm. When I touch it with mana it will tingle a bit. Don't jerk your hand or you will spill it all. Rub your palms together and then it into your face and chest."

Cullen did as he was told. And as she was massaging the slave into his back where he could not see her he felt safe enough to ask a question. "Is there a reason the First Enchanter told you to get soup so you didn't get sick. You have Magi Healers here?'

"Yes but we can't cure a cold. He is just afraid I am going to electrocute him again."

"You electrocuted the First Enchanter?"

"Well not just the First Enchanter. The Knight Commander, the Knight Captain, ten or twelve Templars and at least five or six mages. I was sick. I had no control and every time I sneezed someone got zapped. I was sixteen but no one has let me forget it."

They were laughing hard enough that neither heard the superiors enter the alcove until Greagoir cleared his throat.

"Command..er" Cullen said coming to attention almost knocking Ciara over. 'Knight... Capt…ain said…"

I take pity on him. He will find out soon enough that Greagoir is basically a nice man for a Templar. "Ser, Meri was here the entire time. He was never left alone with me. His virtue is intact. I tried to drown him today so I felt it was only fair to telling him how I tried to electrocute everyone a couple years ago. I didn't want him to feel left out. I added mana to the potion already Greagoir. You will need it for your hands and knees in a couple hours for the cold.

"Very good child, now go to the apprentice quarters and get into a hot bath. I will send up some hot soup."

I gather up my wet clothes and boots and quickly leave the men to their conversations. I think that, after the warm bath I might just take a nap. Then I have to tell Jowan about the new Templar.


End file.
